Michael's Descent
by singlepring2162
Summary: Discover the untold story of the archangel Michael after Sam Winchester drags him into the pit. Involves mentions of torture.


Michael sits alone surrounded by a seemingly endless darkness. His ethereal glow has dimmed, comparable to a small candle flickering in a breeze. Only the spindly bones of his wings remained. His feathers littered the ground around him ragged and covered in filth. Hell was an indescribable loneliness that slowly ate away at his dignity, his sanity and his will. When Sam had pushed him down the pit, only one thought crossed his mind.

"How?"

He had been the obedient son through and through, followed all the commands and plans laid before him, even though the thought of harming his brother gnawed at his heart. He was the RIGHTEOUS being, the means to a peaceful era. Even if Lucifer had somehow defeated him, he would've died a RIGHTEOUS death.

The first 120 years in hell was pure, hot, fiery anger. Cold, collected and calculated torture of the man...no, the boy that caused this disaster. He took out all his frustrations, his blame and his wrath upon the soul of Sam Winchester. It was the first time in several millennia that he and his brother were united in a common cause. The complete and utter destruction of Sam Winchester. He ripped, clawed, tore, abused, used, poked, prodded, stabbed, eviscerated and torched the boy's soul. He would then rebuild and nurture it back to health, give it one small glimpse of hope before starting the cycle over. He loved seeing the human form of the soul writhe and contort in pain. He cherished crushing the dull light of hope between his fingers. At the tail end of 120 years in hell, Death swooped in and took Adam's only outlet, the only thing that kept him sane. The only thing that kept his brother and him united. Without it, they were strangers that drifted apart to opposite sides of the seemingly endless cage.

Lucifer was able to handle the loss. He was pissed that his only form of entertainment was gone, but able to move on without issue. But Michael, Michael spiraled out of control. Without a soul to torture, he was forced to confront his reality. He was truly and utterly alone. His Father had abandoned him. Michael had obeyed every single command that was asked of him but his father was still gone. For the first time in his existence. Michael prayed. He begged, pleaded and reached out but was met with a deafening silence.

A small presence poked at the mind of his vessel.

Adam.

He had forgotten about the young boy who had given over his body and soul just so he could be reunited with his mom. A mixture of pity and a strange uneasy feeling settled in Michael's stomach. Was this guilt?

He had heard of this human emotion but had never really experienced any real emotions before his descent into Hell. He then realized the small parallels between Adam and him. Of course, Adam wasn't the righteous son everyone was expecting, but he had qualities that Michael could relate to. They were both promised an era of peace and utter contentment, but they were both deceived and betrayed by the very things promised to bring them their rewards. While Michael was left abandoned and alone he decided he would not let Adam's fate end the same way. Michael was determined to give Adam his happy ending.

Adam was currently tucked into a small section of his mind, asleep and unaware. So Michael decided to create a new one. He started with a picket fence in the middle of a small town in Georgia and 2 of the canine creatures that the humans seemed to adored so much. One golden retriever and one black Labrador. He added a Victorian style house with a large swimming pool in the back. Michael had always admired humans for their architecture and decided to fill this little neighborhood with the particular structures he favored. He then placed Adam's mom in this little world, as a nurse with regular hours and her loving husband John Winchester, who owned a successful auto-shop down the street. He tried to add Sam and Dean Winchester, but their faces brought back a fury and wrath that he had no energy or time for. Instead he added 2 younger sisters, Rebecca and Jane who loved and respected their older brother and aspired to be like him. He filled the rest of the world with the necessary odds and ends to complete the facade. Then he placed Adam in the very center, slightly aging him back to 16 years old. Now the boy had time to grow up with family, decide his career, live a life that was taken from him too young. Adam smiled at his life and family and was finally at peace. Of course there were moments when he fought with his family, but the normalcy was bliss.

Michael looked down at his creation and a small tired, smile spread across his face. He was satisfied with his work. As centuries passed for Michael he lost his glow and very slowly his mind. He deteriorated in every way possible, his wings collapsed inwards and his grace became tarnished by the weight of Hell. He remained in a curled inward position in the corner of the cage and rocked back and forth pleading for release, for death, for freedom, for anything, until he didn't. His body, his mind, his whole being had given into the emptiness as he sat feeling nothing and everything at once. Everything he was crumbled and fell to dust except for that small section of his mind where Adam lived. It took every last bit of power to keep the little world alive but Michael held steadfast as Adam pushed his little sisters on the swing set under the bright Georgia sky, their giggles echoing in the silence of the cage.


End file.
